Random KICK One Shots
by kickshipperyoliih
Summary: Best Friends: They flirt with each other , tease each other and sometimes fight, but those fights are REALLY worth it. Just KICK one shots and maybe some MILLIE, JACE or KEDDIE. R & R.
1. Fire Escape

**A.N: Hey, hey, hey, I'm Kickshipperyoliih and this is my new update. The summary say it all.**

**So guys I just needed to tell you that I will update new chapters from **_**Together, Again? **_**In the weekends.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Kickin'it.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Ugh, I'm so bored. I'm grounded for a week because I put some worms in my mom's new boyfriend spaghetti. Pretty funny right, I just can't stand the man, like seriously he's just… he's… HIM, so stupid, boring, lazy and he tries to be MY dad, so yeah. But trust me that's not the only prank I did to him. I was interrupted out of my thoughts by a beep. It was a text message from my boyfriend Jack.

Text combo:

**Jack**/_Kim_

**Hey Kimmy ;)**

_Hey Jackie_

**Kiiim, you know that I hate that nickname**

_Well, you know I hate being call Kimmy._

_**Well played.**_

_;)_

**Anyways, what are you doing?**

_Nothing bored…_

**Soo, you can come with me and Jerry Bowling alley..? **

_Sounds like a date;) Yeah, I'll be right there in 10.._

**Uh is with Jerry, it doesn't sound like one to me…Ok, I'll be waiting ;) Love you 3**

_Lol.. Love you too 3 _

I stood from my bed and went to make a little change. I put some light blue ripped jeans, a white see trough shirt with a black tank top under and black converses . I put some lipstick on and put my hair in a ponytail. I put two pillows under my cover so it looks like I'm there, I went and open the window, I step in the fire escape (I live in the sixth floor) and close the window behind me slowly. "It's not gonna be easy" I said to my self….

**LINEBREAK.**

**Jack's p.o.v**

I was waiting for Kim, she said she'll be here by 10 minutes and it already past 10 minutes. 5 minutes later, Kim was walking to us, I walk up to her and kiss her cheek.

"Hey Kim, I thought you said you were gonna be here 5 minutes ago" I said while crossing my arms.

"Sorry, I was trying to escape…" she whispered the last part.

"what did you did now" I asked.

"Um, put worms in his plate?" she said more like a question while playing with her nails and bitting her lip.

"really?" I said laughing and she nodded.

"That's my girl" I said while winking to her, she blushed and pecked my lips. I put an arm around her waist and went to Jerry.

"Yo, lovebirds, why don't leave the lovely dovie part for later and come play with me" Jerry said.

"ok, but you two get ready to have your asses kicked" Kim teased.

"pfft right, like tha's gonna happen" I said with a smirk.

"Tha's what you think Brewer" Kim said.

"I don't think, I know so _Crawford_" I tease back, I kissed the corner of her lips and went to look for the shoes.

**LINEBREAK**

**3****rd**** person's p.o.v**

They were in Kim room's fire escape sitting there while eating ice cream, talking about life and jokes ect. They didn't even played like one game because Jerry was too busy flirting with some random chick. They could see the stars in the sky from the fire escape.

" is so peaceful right here, especially with no Jerry" Jack said while sighing. she giggled.

"Yah, I think the stars look really pretty at night" she said putting her head on his shoulder.

" They're not the only pretty thing" he replied, his eyes locking at Kim.

Kim giggle and shook her head " shut up" she mumbled.

"what is true and I'm looking at her right now" Jack state and placed kiss on her cheek.

"you're sweet, you know that right" questioned Kim

"Only when I wanna be" Jack responded. Kim just giggle and kissed his cheek. They were in a comfortable silence by 10 minutes.

"_KIM!" they heard her mom yelled. _They got up quickly.

"That's my cue, I got to go or they gonna ground me for a whole month" Kim said in a _sorry_ tone.

"well, bye my little rebel" he tease.

"whatever" she said. He oulled her into a passionate kiss but a voice broke them apart.

"_KIM!" the voiced yelled._

"I'M ON MY WAY MOM" she yelled getting into her room.

"see yoy tomorrow "they said at the same time, Jack gave her a last kiss and went down the stairs of the fire escape. She smiled and closed her window..

**THE END**

**Hope you liked it.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	2. Beach Day

**A.N: Hey, hey, hey, Guys how are ya'll? Good? Good, let's get to the new shot ;)**

**Desclaimer: I, Kickshipperyoliihh whishes that she own Kickin'it.**

It was a hot day in Seaford. The gang was all sitting around in the dojo doing… well not much doing the usual, Jerry and Eddie were arguing if Santa Clouse and ponies exists, weird. Moving on, Milton was trying to study, Rudy was doing… who knows what and finally the love birds, Jack and Kim, were sitting in the corner, leaning against the wall away from everyone else, while talking about random topics. Rudy couldn't take the heat anymore and stood up.

"Guys, why we don't go to buy some fans" Rudy asked

"Orr, we just could go to the beach" Kim state.

"_Dumb man" _Jack mumbled causing only Kim to hear it, and Kim laughed and slapped the back of his head.

"yeah, yeah that might be a good plan" Rudy said snapping his fingers.

"WHOOO, guys we've got plaans. We don't have to be stuck here bored" Jerry said.

"especially we don't have to be stuck here while listening to the _lovebirds_ flirting" Milton said and everyone but Jack and Kim agreed.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS" they complained at the same time.

"Ummmhum".

**LINEBREAK**

Everyone was enjoying each other in the beach, but Kim. She was reading a magazine. Her best friend, jack came to her.

"hey Kim are you going to the water" he asked.

"Nope" she said her eyes still on the magazine.

"but why" he whined

"cuz I don't want to" she said while looking up at him. She noticed that he was shirtless and her gazed got caught in his abs.

"like what you see kimmy, take a picture it'll last longer" he tease.

"go to hell" she said while looking back at the magazine.

"gladly" he said and took a seat beside her.

5 MINUTES LATER

Jack was trying to convinced Kim to get in the water.

"come on Kim, you'll get bored here…sitting…alone" he said. She stood up and face him.

"are you finally going to get into the water" he asked in a hoping tone.

"nope" she said. He thought about something and smiled.

"what" she asked.

"if you go get in the water, I'll give you something Special and good" he said.

"why would I want something_ special_ from _you_" she asked while putting her hand on her hip. He stood up now facing her.

"you'll like it" he said before he swept her up on his shoulder.

"JACKSON DANIEL BREWER, PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL KILL YOU" she demanded him.

"Ok Kimmy, whatever you say" he said and threw her into the water, she gasped.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD" she screamed at him.

"you said put you down" he said in a innocently tone.

"You know what I meant" she hissed. They started a splash war and they stop breathing heavily gazing into each others eyes. He put a hand on her waist pulling her closer, he leaned in and kissed her she kissed back. They broke apart by a 'WHOOO'.

"that was the special thing" he said. She put a hand back of his head and kiss him hard, he kissed back and he was smirking into the kiss.

**THE END**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
:D**


	3. A:N

**A/N: Heyyy guys, sorry that i haven't update more shots, **

**Is that I've been too busy with my story. **

**But I'll be updating tomorrow.**

**Just to let y'll know.**

**Have a good night.**


End file.
